France's Gift
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: It was the first time in forever that Francis Bonnefoy had tears streaming down his face. He turned his back to his friends to unceremoniously wipe them away. Happy Bastille Day, France! (Happy Birthday! in the Hetalian world!)


_**Hetalia belongs to Mr. Himaruya Hidekaz, not me. And this is for France's birthday! Happy birthday, France!**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

Francis gleamed at his reflection in the mirror. He had some of his best dancing clothes on; the ones he specifically saved for nights him and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio would go out on the town. And this was a very special night for him. Special indeed, since it was once again his birthday.*

Earlier that day, he had already received some gifts and calls from others who wanted to give their regards. Even Arthur – er, he meant England – left him a voice mail saying something along the lines of 'bloody wanker' and 'glad you're not dead, yet.' Francis had also opened a present from his sweet Seychelles.

But no matter how many gifts and regards Francis did receive, there seemed to be one missing. It would usually be in the mail along with Seychelles; or he would get a call a few hours after he awoke for the day. Yet, he had received nothing. A part of Francis was a bit worried; the other part a little sad.

It was then that Francis heard the front bell ring. Saving his melancholy thoughts for later, he walked towards the large wooden door, and opened it, revealing his friends on the other side, one leaning on the other.

"Hey cheeky!" Gilbert cheerily said, "You ready for fun tonight!"

Francis could smell the alcohol on the Prussian's breath, "Gil, are you drunk already?"

"Nah! I'm too awesome to get drunk so early!" He hiccupped.

"Actually, mi Amigo, he's only had two beers. Unfortunately, he mixed something with them," Spain chuckled, "and he won't tell me what it is."

"Oh no! Mon Ami, what about me?!" Francis laid his hand on his forehead dramatically.

The Frenchman was about to grab his keys from the side table near the door, when he saw a tiny blue box, with lilies on it. It was as if a child had drawn out the design on some computer paper. There was even a crumpled up ball of paper on top, posing as a bow. Francis reached down and grabbed it, delicately looking it over, before he opened it. He did not notice Gilbert and Antonio's smiles, though.

Inside the small box was a folded piece of paper. Francis unfolded it, and slowly read it.

"_Papa,_

_I wanted so badly to tell you happy birthday. I wanted so much to show up in person. Unfortunately, I have a bad cold right now, and my boss has been pushing so much work my way. I hope you can forgive me for not making time for you. Thankfully, though, some of your friends came by to pick up this gift for you. You see, I could not mail it. It was too fragile for that._

_Papa, I hope this gift shows you how much I love you. How much I care for you. How much I am thankful that you raised me for as long as you did. I don't blame you for losing me to England all those years ago. I don't blame you for sometimes forgetting that I'm there. I don't blame you for any of it. And, Papa, I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me. If it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to be as strong as I am now. I would never know what it means to truly care for someone with all your heart and mind and soul, as you did for Joan. I am so thankful to have a Papa like you. And even though our family's rowdy at times, and you fight with Arthur so much, I'm so thankful to have all of you in my life._

_I just hope this present is enough to show you, and to remind you, of how much you mean to me._

_De votre fils, avec amour,_

_Mathieu."**_

It was the first time in forever that Francis Bonnefoy had tears streaming down his face. He turned his back to his friends to unceremoniously wipe them away. Then he reached into the tiny box, pulling out a golden chain, with a heart-shaped locket on the end. He trailed his thumb over the golden fleur de lys design, before he opened the locket with a click. Inside there was a picture of his smiling at the camera; it was an old photograph, probably dating back before the wars. And on the other side, he happily sighed, was a picture of his beautiful son. ***

"Oh, Mathieu."

He carefully put down the letter and box, and hooked the locket around his neck.

"So," he turned around to his friends, smiling as bright as the morning sun, "are you two ready for a night on ze town?"

"Alright!" Gilbert hiccupped.

"Of course we are! Let's go Amigos!" Antonio cheered.

With that, the Bad Touch Trio was off into the night, with France smiling down at his new locket.

'Mon Cher,' he thought, 'I will have to thank you personally for this. Maybe a picnic will be nice.'

/

/

/

_*His birthday falls on Bastille Day, which celebrates the "Feast of the Federation" in 1790. This was a huge feast and festival for the (short-lived) constitutional monarchy in France, which was considered a happy conclusion to the French Revolution. . . by some. It is also the day that Louis VIII became king of France in 1223, the start of the French Revolution in 1789 with the Paris storming of Bastille, the day of the constitutional monarchy and national reconciliation during the French Revolution in 1790, and when in 2002, the French President Jacques Chirac escapes an assassination attempt unscathed._

_**France was in possession of what is now known as Canada, until it lost to England in the 7 years' war. From that point on, England was in possession of the land. (And in Hetalia, Canada starting living with England and America.) At the end, I wanted to show a little French influence that Canada has (especially considering that French is extremely, widely spoken in Canada.) Also, the French at the end is supposed to say "from your son, with love." However, since I don't know French, my only option was to look as Google Translate. If this is wrong, someone please tell me. Thank you!_

_***I can see France wearing a necklace. Especially since he is so in fashion all the time. England must be jealous (reference to a Hetalia episode.) Also the fleur de lys is the national flower of France. Nice touch, Canada._


End file.
